Yu Yu Hakusho: PRISM OF LIFE
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Una historia que aún estoy pensando... así que no esperen capítulos tan pronto. DC
1. Chapter 1

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

De Toshihiro Togashi

Estilo: Aventura, Psicológico.

No-yaoi.

...Esta historia no tiene relación con los Libros de esta serie que he escrito en el pasado...

**PRIMS OF LIFE**

**Nos elevamos por sobre las manifestaciones del alma**

**No tememos**

**Vemos de frente a los enemigos de la razón**

**Y sonreímos cuando la luna llena se refleja en el mar**

……

**Por DarkCryonic**

La noche se vuelve el espacio definitivo. No veo más allá de ella ni de las estrellas. Mi cabeza se ha cerrado a cualquiera que venga de fuera... incluso a eso que espero desde siempre...

Mi sombra, esa de la que formo parte, se muestra siempre esquiva. Desaparece, quizás, con mayor velocidad de lo que yo lo hago.

**--¿Hiei?—**Dice una voz trayéndome de vuelta de mi silencio. Le miro con atención esperando que diga lo que quiere decir.—**Koenma dijo que estamos libres de misiones. Las cosas están tranquilas así que por mi parte volveré a mi casa.**

**--Bien.—**Dije poniéndome de pie para salir del Reikai y volver a mundo demoníaco a ver si tenía algo que hacer para Mukuro.

**--¿Irás al Makai?—**Preguntaste sonando obvio.

**--Ajá...—**Respondí mirando a cualquier parte. A veces no comprendía esa manía tuya de tratar de sonsacarme tanta palabra.

**--Yusuke está de cumpleaños en dos días... y habrá una fiesta en el Templo de la Maestra Genkai. **

Te miré con curiosidad. Era bastante notorio que te habían encomendado la misión de hacer que asistiera a esa reunión. A veces me divertía esa manía de todos de hacerme participar de sus tertulias... y aún más, el que te mandaran a ti a lograr aquello.

Bajaste la mirada y sonreíste.

**--Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.** – Dijiste sonando algo cansado. No era para menos, recién volvíamos de una misión en que tuvimos que medio controlar a muchos youkais de nivel medio que estaban queriendo alborotar la paz del Makai. **– Yusuke cuenta con que vayas.**

**--Sabes bien lo que pienso...—**Dije. Tus ojos me miraron con tranquilidad y asentiste.

**--Sólo soy el mensajero**.—Dijiste sonriendo y pasando por mi lado rumbo al Mundo humano.—**Nos vemos**.—Agregaste haciendo un gesto con la mano y desapareciendo.

* * *

Los árboles del Makai tienen un encanto que no todos los árboles tienen. Menos los que se encuentran en el Ningenkai. Son enormes y oscuros. Puedes ocultarte tranquilamente en ellos y observar desde allí a cualquiera que camine de forma descuidada. Sólo muy pocos suelen tratar de atisbarme entre las ramas cuando pasan cerca, pero podría jurar que no me ven.

Desde que terminó el torneo para elegir a un Rey, las cosas están más calmadas de lo que querría. A lo más algún tonto humano que por algún accidente cae en las fronteras de estos territorios y tenemos que sacarlo de aquí antes que se meta en líos. A veces, en muy pocas ocasiones, tenemos la posibilidad de tener algo de acción, como fue hace unos días. Pero como son cosas muy mínimas solemos hacer misiones individuales o cuando queremos terminar pronto vamos de dos.

* * *

**--Hiei, veo que ya te bajaste de ese maldito árbol.—**Dice Mukuro cuando me ve aparecer en el castillo. No respondo a sus tonterías. Me siento con desgano en una de las sillas dispuestas en el salón principal y quedo con la vista fija en uno de los candelabros colgados en el techo que le da cierta iluminación siniestra al lugar... como si estuviéramos en penumbras...-- **¿Hiei?**

Bajo la vista y le miro a los ojos esperando que diga lo que tiene que decir.

**--Veo que no estás de humor... **

**--Y lo dice la reina del humor...—**Digo por lo bajo pero sabiendo que ella me podía escuchar perfectamente. Sonríe con frialdad antes de lanzarme un sobre.

—**Es una misión que me encomendó Koenma... pensé que querrías tener la primera opción...—**Dijo mientras yo abría el sobre y reconocía la letra de Koenma en el papel doblado. Leí las palabras como si fueran a desaparecer...

**--¿Esto es una broma?—**Dije levantando la hoja de papel y mirando a Mukuro.

Ella quito la sonrisa de su rostro y negó una vez con fuerza. Volví mis ojos al papel y no pude más que sostenerlo con fuerza, como si fuera a desaparecer.

**--Las cosas no han cambiado aún en el Makai... Aunque creo... y quiero, que nunca cambien... sería irónico ser un demonio y vivir en un lugar semejante al cielo... Pero esto es algo que está fuera de aceptación... no quiero que te preocupes por los nombres tachados... están ya designados a otros guardianes...—**Dijo antes de soltar una risita cruel. Se dejó caer sentada en la gran silla que llevaba su emblema demoníaco y me miró con frialdad.—**Sé que harás lo que debes... pero...**

**--¿Pero?**

**--Tengo curiosidad del motivo real que te llevará a cumplirla...—**Dijo mirándome con diversión antes de ponerse de pie con rapidez y salir del salón como olvidándose de la conversación.

Miré nuevamente la carta con instrucciones. Eso debía la tontería más ilegal que haya habido en el Makai y de la que estuviera enterado.

**--Hacer una cacería de demonios...—**Murmuré mirando nuevamente el papel y releyendo la lista de los demonios que estaban en la mira de los cazadores.

Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en un nombre en el tercer puesto, el cual era el único sin tachar... Guardé la carta en el sobre, y la metí entre mis ropas...

* * *

Me quedé de pie en la copa del árbol. El día estaba más tranquilo de lo normal... Ni siquiera el viento hacia emitir sonidos a las ramas y eso me estaba empezando a poner ansioso.

**--¿Hiei?—**Escuché mi nombre desde el suelo. Sin pensarlo demasiado me dejé caer hasta donde estaba. Cuando estuve a su lado me concentré en saber si había alguien más con poderes espirituales o demoníacos a nuestro alrededor.-- **¿Vienes a la celebración de Yusuke?**

**--No tenía nada mejor que hacer**.—Respondí tratando de parecer normal.

Caminamos algunas cuadras antes de llegar a la estación de trenes que nos llevaría donde Genkai. Por mi parte podría haber hecho el recorrido a mi estilo, pero estaba allí con otro propósito, así que me mantuve callado.

Cuando el tren empezó a avanzar y nos encontrábamos sentados uno frente al otro en un vagón ocupado sólo por unas tres personas más que no nos prestaban atención, fue que sentí una sensación que hizo que mi mente diera un salto. Había sido fugaz, pero aquello había sido la aparición de un ki poderoso.

Miré a Kurama y noté que tenía el ceño fruncido y que miraba a través de la ventana con atención. Luego sus ojos viajaron por el carro para detenerse en mí y cambiar su semblante a su cara de tranquilidad.

Quise pasarle la carta para que se enterara de todo, pero algo en mi interior evitó que siguiera mi impulso. ¿Pero por qué?... Concentré mi mirada en la ventana, hasta que una explosión en el techo del vagón me hizo saltar de mi puesto y quitar a Kurama de su lugar para dejarlo detrás de mí.

**--¿Qué...?—**Trató de preguntar Kurama, pero otra explosión hizo que se quedara callado y sacara su látigo de rosas mientras yo estaba en posición de defensa esperando cortar en dos a cualquiera que osara entrar en el vagón. – **Las personas...** – Kurama trató de acercarse a los humanos tendidos en el suelo, pero se lo impedí sosteniéndole del brazo.

**--No**.—Dije ordenándole con frialdad.

**--VEO QUE TIENES GUARDAESPALDAS**.—Dijo una voz desde el techo, pero sin llegar a vislumbrar a nadie en el.—**ESO HARÁ LAS COSAS MÁS DIVERTIDAS**.—Dijo antes de sentir que el ki desaparecía.

El tren se detuvo con fuerza y escuchamos que la gente de los vagones contiguos venían hacia nosotros.

**--Vámonos.—**Dijo Kurama saltando al techo por uno de los agujeros.

Sin decir más le seguí. Estábamos cerca del templo de Genkai, así que seguimos caminando con rapidez. Kurama se mantenía demasiado callado para mi gusto. Pero quizás era mejor. Cuando vimos las escaleras frente a nosotros fue que se volteó y se me quedó viendo con seriedad.

**--¿Guardaespaldas?—**Preguntó sin dejarme de mirar.

Sonreí. Era más que obvio que no podía ocultarle algo así. Saqué el sobre y se lo tendí. Al instante lo cogió y leyó con tranquilidad. Cuando terminó guardó la carta en el sobre y me lo dio.

Miró los peldaños de la escalinata y empezó a subirlos con tranquilidad. Por mi parte me quedé quieto esperando que dijera algo. Al notar que no lo haría sin que le preguntase, me eché a caminar tras él.

**--Es curioso...—**Dijo de pronto.—**Pero no me siento igual...**

**--¿Igual?—**Pregunté.

**--No es primera vez que estoy en una lista de esas**.—Dijo mirándome fugazmente.

**--¿Qué sentías antes?**

**--Orgullo... vanidad... curiosidad...**

**--¿Y ahora?—**Kurama miró los árboles con algo de ausencia.

**--Preocupación al darme cuenta que han roto los limites del Makai... creo que no es adecuado que yo esté en el mundo humano... pongo en peligro a todos...—**Dijo deteniéndose.—**Incluyéndote a ti**.—Dijo con seriedad.

**--No me subestimes, Kitsune. Además será entretenido matar a esos estúpidos.—**Dije sonando confiado.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**DC**

**Enero de 2008.**


	2. Chapter 2

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

De Toshihiro Togashi

Estilo: Aventura, Psicológico.

No-yaoi.

**PRIMS OF LIFE**

**...2...**

_**Las llamas se elevan formando remolinos,**_

_**Mis ojos apresan la revolución haciéndola parte de mí...**_

_**En mi mente, sólo una respuesta...**_

_**Y en mis manos, la calidez que enajena...**_

**Por DarkCryonic**

El cumpleaños de Yusuke pasó sin problemas. Más de alguno quedó tirado en estado de inconciencia después de vaciar algunas botellas de licor del Ningenkai. No sé que tanto le encuentran, no se comparan con las del mundo demoníaco. Por otro lado, el ambiente estuvo calmado... no percibí ningún tipo de ki que pudiera indicar que pudiera haber dificultades.

Como supuse, Kurama no mencionó el asunto de la cacería, y pareció el mismo de siempre como si aquello no fuera más que una mala broma. Pero cuando la fiesta empezó a declinar fue que le vi ponerse de pie y caminar hasta uno de los jardines... Su rostro estaba notoriamente serio, cosa que sólo había percibido en ocasiones demasiado específicas...

**--¿Ya decidiste qué hacer?—**Pregunté acercándome a algunos metros.

**--Hoy mismo vuelvo al Makai.—**Dijo. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el jardín y de vez en cuando en las lámparas de papel que se balanceaban suavemente siguiendo al viento.—**No necesito de un guardaespaldas... sabes eso... ¿verdad?—**Agregó mirándome con seriedad.

**--Hn...**

**--Nada de eso... Quiero una respuesta**.—Dijo con frialdad.

**--Claro que lo sé.—**Dije mirando hacia otro lado, algo molesto.

**--Bien. Ya antes he estado en algo así y sé que hacer... Así que haré las cosas a mi manera... Dentro de 3 días la cacería terminará y las cosas volverán a estar bien.—**Dijo sin dejar el tono frío para analizar la situación.

Me mantuve en silencio. Parecía tener todo bien pensado, pero había un "algo" que no me convencía del todo. Supongo que el no saber a ciencia cierta cuantos eran los cazadores y que poderes tenían, le daba a todo un grado de especulación que no dejaba certezas de las cuales sostenerse.

**--Deberías volver con Mukuro... Si no me equivoco, su nombre también está en la lista.—**Dijo pasando por mi lado en dirección al interior del templo.

Era verdad, Mukuro también estaba en la lista, pero ella misma me había dicho que no me preocupara por los nombres tachados. Los demás eran demonios que desconocía. Sólo Kurama y Mukuro eran conocidos... uno mi compañero, la otra, mi mentora...

* * *

**--Perdiste un día**.—Dijo un voz entre las sombras. El aludido le miró a través de la oscuridad medio sonriendo.

**--Quedan aún tres días... y nada de lo que haya hecho es una perdida de tiempo. Además, sólo vine a... como decirlo... ayudar a Youko Kurama a volver al Makai...—**Terminó de decir sonriendo abiertamente.

**--Así que ese era tu plan.—**Dijo el otro mostrándose a la luz. Su largo cabello negro y liso casi llegaba a sus rodillas. Grandes ojos negros miraban con insondable profundidad.

**--Sigo las reglas...—**Dijo el otro como ofendido de que el pelilargo creyera lo contrario. Pasó una de sus manos por entre sus cortos cabellos azules y volvió a mirar al templo.—**Está tan cerca... Pero sería aburrido cazarlo aquí.—**Dijo antes de suspirar cansado.

**--No está solo... Además supongo que saldrías perdiendo**...—Dijo dándole la espalda para irse.

**--¿Insinúas que no puedo con esos tanteis?—**Preguntó el de cabello azul con enojo.

**--Claro, Aoi.—**Dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras moviendo su mano en un gesto de despedida sin voltear.

**--Eres un bastardo, Yami...** –Murmuró el otro apretando los puños y decidiendo que ya era tiempo de volver al Makai antes que se dieran cuenta los del Reikai que había pasado los márgenes sin autorización...

* * *

**--¿Me seguirás por todo el Makai**?—Me preguntó Kurama volteando con un dejo notorio de fastidio en el rostro.

**--Sí.—**Contesté cruzándome de brazos y manteniéndole la mirada. Entrecerró los ojos con agudeza antes de retomar el rumbo sin volver a dirigirme la palabra...

Caminamos atravesando parte del territorio boscoso del Makai. Muy pocos demonios solían internarse en aquel lugar porque era más que conocido que muy pocos salían vivos de allí.

Cuando el territorio se me empezó a hacer poco familiar tuve la intención de preguntar a dónde íbamos... pero no lo hice. Además nada aseguraba que me fuera a contestar. Cuando empecé a notar que el bosque se hacía algo más cerrado me di cuenta que aquella naturaleza parecía más bien puesta allí de manera artificial...

**--Uno de mis antiguos jardines.—**Dijo Kurama sin voltear y detener su paso.

**--Hm...**

**--Quien quiera atacarme en este lugar está muerto desde el principio**.—Dijo deteniéndose y mirando hacia el poco cielo que se podía ver entre las copas.

**--Así que te quedarás aquí...**

**--Sólo por esta noche...—**Dijo volviendo a caminar.

* * *

**--Encuentro que es una tontería. No puedo creer que estas prácticas continúen**.—Soltó Yomi con enojo.

**--Ya no somos los señores del Makai... Supongo que ya no nos incumbe...—**Dijo Mukuro que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón frente a la chimenea encendida con un dejo de fastidio.

**--El que no lo seamos no quiere decir que no vayamos a quedarnos sentados.—**Concluyó cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

**--Ajá... Pero no crees que es hasta divertido...—**Comentó la mujer antes de soltar una risa sarcástica.

Yomi sonrió levemente.

**--Somos demonios... algo así sólo es parte de nuestra naturaleza... Por lo menos no están cazando humanos...—**Agregó la pelinaranja antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de licor. Yomi se dejó caer sentado en su sillón frente a su invitada.

**--En eso tienes razón. Será interesante saber como intentarán atrapar a Kurama o a ti...—**Dijo Yomi volviendo a sonreír.

**--Hasta el momento, por mi parte, no he tenido problemas... Por Kurama... Sólo sé que ya está en el Makai... **

**--Aún quedan dos días... además Kurama ya tiene experiencia en estas cosas...**

**--Es verdad que nunca han podido atraparlo...—**Preguntó Mukuro.

**--La última vez...—**Yomi arrugó el ceño levemente.—**Terminó escapando al Ningenkai...**

* * *

**--Siéntete como en tu casa.—**Dijo Kurama mientras se sentaba en una piedra en medio de la cueva. Algunas plantas luminosas ayudaban a percibir el entorno. Sin mucho interés me dejé caer sentado junto a una de las paredes.—**Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a este lugar.**

"_**--Estás en la lista.**_

_**--Veo que no se cansan de perder su tiempo.**_

_**--No mientas, también te divierte.**_

_**--Como tu digas**__.—En tono irónico."_

**--18 años humanos...—**Terminó de decir antes de bajar la vista y quedarse callado.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic.**

**Chile 2008.**


	3. Chapter 3

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

De Toshihiro Togashi

Estilo: Aventura, Psicológico.

No-yaoi.

...

...

**PRIMS OF LIFE**

**...****3...**

**...**

"_**Y la luna se muestra extensa, **_

_**inmensa…**_

_**No hay como sostenerla,**_

_**contenerla…"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**Por DarkCryonic**

**--18 años humanos.**

El poco conocimiento que tenía de la anterior vida de Kurama me llegó de golpe. Sabía de algunos rumores sobre su vida de ladrón, pero nada que fuera suficiente para tener una idea completa de él.

Concentré mis ojos en el lugar. Aquella cueva parecía común, pero algo en mí me decía que era como estar entre los dientes de un animal salvaje. Sonreí levemente al tener aquel pensamiento y ver a Kurama con los ojos perdidos en sus pies, con algo de sus rojos cabellos ocultando su rostro. Claro, la idea de que su aspecto no cuadraba con mi sensación era más que obvia. Pero sólo los tontos se dejan llevar por la apariencia. Parecía un indefenso humano que podía hacerte morir en menos de 30 segundos con alguna de sus extrañas y exóticas plantas carnívoras.

**--Yusuke se molestará cuando sepa que su nombre no está en la lista.—**Dijiste de pronto mirándome con gracia.

**--¿Eh?—**Pregunté sin entender el asunto, ya que aún trataba de buscar un indicio de tu verdad en el lugar.

**--Supuestamente sólo los más fuertes salimos en esa lista…--**Explicaste sonriendo levemente.

**--Yusuke no…**

**--Lo es… pero supongo que no es tan divertido**…--Agregó como recordando.

**--Explícate.—**Dije inclinándome hacia delante prestándole más atención.

**--¿Por qué crees que se hace este juego?—**Preguntó a su vez cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándome con tranquilidad.

**--Para fastidiar al mundo**…--Dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia un lado sintiéndome tonto.

**--En parte… pero todo juego tiene un premio… **

**--¿Y cuál es el dichoso premio?—**Pregunté mirándole de soslayo.

**--El poder de aquel que se caza…** --Dijo mirando hacia un lado como buscando en las paredes aquello que quería recordar o decir.—**Todo se resume a poder.—**Sentenció descruzando sus brazos y mirándome con su cara de tranquilidad.

**--Entiendo…**

**--Tú podrías jugar…--**Dijo dándome una mirada fría.—**Incluso yo podría hacerlo…**

**--¿Qué?**

**--Hiei… eres muy inocente aun siendo un demonio de alto nivel.—**Dijo sonando como al Shuuichi del pasado, al que parecía más humano que otra cosa.

**--Baka…**

**--¿Aún no sé por qué no estás con Mukuro?—**Preguntó.

**--Ella ya tiene quien le proteja.—**Dije mirando a cualquier lado, tratando de quitarle importancia a su curiosidad.

**--Mnnnn…**

**--¿Qué?—**Pregunté al notar aquellos ojos de concentración que ponía cada vez que trataba de leer mis movimientos y decisiones. Odiaba que hiciera eso, ya que siempre lograba acertar.

**--Supongo que somos amigos…--**Dijo como si nada y sonando hasta divertido.

**--Baka…**

**--Es que… bueno… somos demonios… **

**--¿No confías en mí?—**Pregunté mirándole con fijeza. Sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez para empezar a negar con una de sus manos.

**--No… Nada de eso. Ya bastantes muestras de buena fe has dado ya en el pasado. Discúlpame… es la costumbre kitsune no ser muy confiado**…--Terminó de decir sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

**--Yo no jugaría en un juego tan estúpido.—**Dije volviendo a cruzarme de brazos y dándole la espalda. Estaba cansado de su postura relajada. Acaso ya se había olvidado de que estaba quizás cuanto demonio tratando de cazarle de la cola para quedarse con su energía kitsune.

**--¿Quieres una manzana, Hiei?—**Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

**--Hm…**

**--Mnnn no hay mucho de donde escoger**…--Dijo como para sí mismo. Giré mi cabeza y noté que estaba mirando sus palmas.—**Manzanas, naranjas o frutillas…** --Dijo levantando la vista y mirándome.

**--¿No tienes una que haga helado?—**Pregunté sonriendo. Él sólo rompió a reír.

Sería un largo amanecer… Y aún no me decía que era lo que tenía planeado para sobrevivir los dos días que quedaban.

--

**--Los cazadores no han tenido suerte.—**Dijo un hombrecillo bajo con cara de sapo.

**--No me sorprende. Ya antes no hemos tenido suerte… pero algo me dice que esta vez…**

**--Amo, no quiero ser pesimista…pero…**

**--¿Pero qué?—**Preguntó el otro molesto.

**--El youkai de fuego está con él.—**Dijo el criado medio inclinándose temeroso de alguno de los arrebatos de su gran señor que más de una vez lo habían dejado tirado en el suelo o estampado en una de las frías paredes de la fortificación.

**--Así que el dueño del Dragón Negro se quiere unir al juego…--**Dijo entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en una postura de seguridad.

**--Él…**

**--No importa… He tenido una nueva idea… Inclúyelo en la lista de caza.**

**--¿Qué? Pero ya es…**

**--Es una orden…--**Dijo levantándose de su sillón con rapidez y energía.

**--Sí amo… Será como usted diga.—**Dijo el criado desapareciendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

**-- Las reglas son para romperse…** --Murmuró el demonio antes de sonreír y girar sobre sus talones para perderse entre las sombras del lugar.

--

--

**--¿Y por qué diablos no nos dijiste antes?—**Preguntó Yusuke apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio de Koenma mientras este seguía timbrando documentos.

**--Porque no es asunto nuestro**.—Dijo el muchachito sin creerse lo dicho.

**--¿Qué has dicho?—**Preguntó Kuwabara que estaba apoyado en una pared.

**--Ya bastante problemas hay como para agrandarlo… o acaso quieren ser incluidos en la lista como Hiei.—**Dijo el príncipe mirando a los chicos con seriedad.—**Mientras no sepamos quien está organizando la cacería, es mejor que nos mantengamos al margen.—**Dijo volviendo a poner su vista en los papeles.

**--Yo… no importa lo que digas…--**Dijo el pelinegro irguiéndose con fuerza y echándole una mirada a Kuwabara. Éste último pareció entender el gesto en los ojos de Yusuke y asintió.—**Como siempre lo haremos a mi modo**.—Dijo saliendo de la oficina, dejando atrás a un Koenma mirando el aire frente a sus ojos.

--

--

--

Continuará…

DarkCryonic

Junio de 2008.

Disculpen la tardanza xD, pero ando medio desmotivada.


End file.
